Só uma menina
by Gaby F
Summary: Ela, uma caloura. Ele, um veterano. Podia se dizer que eram opostos.


**N/A: Recomendo ouvirem a música "Romance Ideal" do Paralamas do Sucesso. Não é necessário, mas acho que combina com a fic.**

**Só uma menina.**

Capítulo único.

Nunca passou pela cabeça de Sirius Black, se apaixonar.

Pelo menos não por aquela menina. Ela, uma caloura. Ele, um veterano. Podia se dizer que eram opostos. Marlene McKinnon definitivamente não era o tipo de menina que ele escolheria para 'pegar'. Não que ela fosse feia, era apenas... _diferente._

Não havia nada de espetacular sobre ela. Nem algo que o fizesse se apaixonar a primeira vista – coisa que ele não acreditava. Com 1,62, e 16 anos, tinha longos cabelos castanhos que iam até a metade de suas costas, ora ondulados, ora lisos. Tinha olhos castanhos adornados por longos cílios escuros. Suas sobrancelhas não eram como a das outras garotas, finas. Eram um pouco espessas, e escuras, contrastando com a alvura de sua pele.

Sempre a via carregando livros. Ela gostava de ler. Fato que sempre o intrigou. O que ela gostava tanto sobre eles? Podiam ser grandes ou pequenos, mas na maioria das vezes eram sem ilustrações. Como podia ver claramente a história? E sempre que estava lendo, usava óculos, que Sirius sempre achara grande demais para ela, escondendo seu rosto.

Era inteligente, mas não _nerd_. Nas poucas vezes que falou com ela – sempre a respeito de trabalhos escolares ou quando procurava outras meninas – fora muito simpática, e sempre que alguém a incomodava, tinha respostas inteligentes na ponta da língua.

Tinha amigas, mas a maior parte do tempo, a via sozinha. E não sorria. Não sabia por quê. Também era um fato que o intrigava. Quando estava com as amigas parecia ser extrovertida, e sorria. Mas sozinha, não sorria. Às vezes ficava séria, às vezes pensativa, com o cenho franzido ou mordendo o lábio. Inferior, para ser mais específico. Uma mania que ela fazia quando tinha algo em mente.

Também não era muito boa em esportes. Lembrou-se da vez que a vira jogar futebol. Que desastre. E ainda a colocaram para ser goleira. Não defendia nenhuma vez. Pelo contrário, fugia da bola todas as vezes que ameaçavam chutá-la em sua direção. Era até engraçado de se ver.

Mas havia algo nela que o atraía e fascinava, que demorou um pouco até descobrir. Ela não ligava para ele. Nunca falava com ele, nem mesmo corava quando estava por perto. Pelo contrário, quando falava com ela, respondia normalmente. Talvez um pouco surpresa pelo fato d'ele falar com ela, mas ainda assim, sem corar.

Dia desses, ele a viu sentada num banco da escola. Vestia uma calça jeans que não era nem muito justa, nem muito larga, ficava perfeita nela. Uma camiseta roxa com escritos em amarelo e tênis de cor clara. Lia um livro e usava aqueles óculos. Os cabelos estava soltos, fazendo com que às vezes caíssem nos seus olhos, e por mais que colocasse-os atrás da orelha, teimavam em cair novamente.

Resolveu ir até ela. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela imediatamente percebeu, desviou seus olhos do livro por um momento e voltou sua atenção à ele. Ele se abaixou exageradamente a fim de ler o título na capa do fino livro que ela lia. '_O pequeno príncipe_', de Antoine de Saint-Exupèry. Ela segurou uma risada.

- É bom? – perguntou de repente.

- Como disse? – ela retorquiu, levantando os olhos do livro e o encarando.

- O livro. É bom? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

Ela arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Ele também fazia isso, mas nela, não havia nenhum traço de malícia ou descrença. Talvez fosse apenas surpresa.

- Você nunca leu '_O pequeno príncipe_'? – agora sim a voz dela tinha um leve tom de descrença.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Não era um hábito de Sirius ler.

- Você deveria. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, assim como ela, questionando. - Ele nos ensina várias lições de vida.

- Como...? – ele a incentivou a continuar.

- Como, por exemplo, tem uma citação no livro que diz: '_Só se vê bem com o coração. O essencial é invisível aos olhos._'

- E isso significaria o quê?

- Não é óbvio?

- Não para mim. – ele respondeu, se inclinando para frente, ficando mais próximo a ela. Marlene não se moveu, apenas o encarou.

- Você não deve julgar as pessoas pelo que elas aparentam, e sim pelo que elas são por dentro. Essa é a explicação mais simples que existe.

A verdade era que ele sabia o significado dessa citação. Ele queria ouvi-la dizer. Era tão reconfortante ouvir sua voz tão delicada e ora infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguindo seduzi-lo, mesmo que sem querer. Enquanto ela respondia, Sirius encarava o modo como seus lábios se moviam. E depois que a garota terminou, continuou encarando-os.

O desconforto pareceu invadir Marlene ao perceber o que ele fazia, e suas então alvas bochechas coraram levemente. Mas ainda assim, continuou encarando-o. Mais uma vez, Sirius ficou intrigado. Se ela estava desconfortável, e até mesmo envergonhada, porque continuava encarando-o? Não que não gostasse, era só... diferente.

E mais uma vez, sem perceber o que fazia, tirou os óculos de seu rosto com cuidado. Os olhos dela pareciam ainda mais brilhantes sem eles.

O som de uma buzina de carro os despertou, fazendo-os levantar os olhos em direção à rua. Havia um carro à frente deles, com um homem dentro. Pela idade, Sirius deduziu ser o pai da menina.

- É a minha carona. – ela disse, se levantando, enquanto colocava sua mochila nos ombros e pegando os óculos da mão de Sirius, sem tocar nele. – Até mais.

Ele não respondeu. Não teve tempo. Ele apenas amaldiçoava mentalmente a pessoa que buzinou, atrapalhando-os. Suspirou, apoiando o braço no joelho e a cabeça na mão direita, olhando para o chão. Levantou a cabeça novamente quando viu um par de pequenos pés que calçavam um tênis de cor bege.

Marlene estava a sua frente, encarando-o mais uma vez. Céus, como aqueles olhos eram penetrantes! Especialmente sem os óculos. E de repente, ele reparou no que estava escrito em sua camiseta roxa:

"_On ne voite bien qu'avec le coeur._

_L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." ¹_

Reconheceu a frase que a garota acabara de lhe falar. Levantou-se e ela teve que levantar os olhos para continuar a encará-lo. O garoto era uns 20 centímetros mais alto que ela.

Levantou o braço, colocando-o entre eles, segurando o livro que há pouco lia.

- Porque não o lê?

Sirius quase teve o impulso de recusar e dizer que não gostava muito de ler, mas parou a tempo. Ao invés disso, pegou o livro, tocando leve e propositalmente os dedos finos da garota, agradecendo.

- Tenho certeza que vai gostar. – e dando um pequeno sorriso com seus lábios rosados, saiu em direção ao carro.

Sirius a via se afastar, andando calmamente. E deixando-o mais uma vez intrigado com sua presença e seu jeito de ser. Afinal, ela era só uma menina.

_Se eu queria enlouquecer  
Esse é o romance ideal_

¹. Versão original – em francês – da citação do livro. "_Só se vê bem com o coração. O essencial é invisível aos olhos._"

**N/A: **Não me perguntem como isso saiu. Quando comecei, era para ser a _Hey Sirius _(minha outra fic), mas acabou virando isso. Eu gostei, apesar de ser bem bobinha. O título da fic e o trecho da música no final se referem à música do Paralamas do Sucesso 'Romance Ideal'. Que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas eu gosto do jeito que o ritmo da música combina com a estória. Hm, ela foi decepcionante? Porque o resumo não tem nada a ver com a fic, né? Me digam se eu tenho ou não problemas por escrever apenas S/M's?


End file.
